


What to Hold Dear

by StralinAlaska03



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StralinAlaska03/pseuds/StralinAlaska03
Summary: Ini bukan pertama kalinya Romani dibuat jengkel oleh Kaori, kekasihnya. Tapi, mengapa gadis itu menyembunyikan hal yang sangat penting darinya? Bahwa dia akan bertunangan dengan orang lain?
Relationships: Romani Archaman | Solomon Kaori Hikari | Medician
Kudos: 2





	What to Hold Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaorihikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorihikari/gifts).



> Fanfiction dari fandom FGO.  
> FGO x OC 
> 
> Also, karakter dan segala material Kaori adalah milik kaorihikari! 
> 
> Ini sebetulnya hasil komis dan pemiliknya berbaik hati ngebolehin buat upload uwu

Aku tidak peduli sesuatu benar atau tidak. Ada banyak urusan yang rumit dan tidak bisa selesai hanya dengan kata ‘benar’ dan ‘salah’.  
Kaori Hikari 

ROMANI tidak dapat menahan jantung yang terlompat saat ia membuka mata dan mendapati Kaori tengah berada di atasnya. Belum sempat ia meminta penjelasan, Kaori lebih dulu menyunggingkan senyum tak berdosa. “Maaf, Romani, sebentar.” Sambil terus menopangkan diri, Kaori menyingkirkan bantal yang menjadi alas kepala rambut oranye kecokelatan itu. 

Romani tidak tahu alasannya, tetapi ia menutup mata untuk sejenak. Hidungnya dapat mencium aroma khas Kaori. Bau parfum bercampur dengan antibiotik. 

“Ck, tidak ada,” gerutu Kaori lantas meluncur turun. Romani melihatnya berkacak pinggang di sisi ranjang saat ia membuka mata. Tanpa aba-aba, gadis itu menyingkapkan selimut putih di atas tubuh Romani, sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan pria itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek. 

Ia buru-buru menarik kakinya saat gadisnya mulai menyusuri bagian kasur yang lain. “Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kaori?” Netranya mengikuti setiap pergerakan tangan Kaori.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir, menjawab tanpa menolehkan kepala. “Mencari sesuatu.” Ia berjongkok dan memeriksa celah di bawah tempat tidur.

Romani menggelengkan kepala, lalu menepuk pelan dahinya. “Itu adalah barangmu. Mengapa kau mencarinya di kamarku?” 

“Karena aku sering kemari dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Benda itu tidak ada di kamarku, jadi mungkin saja hilang di sekitar sini.” 

Romani mengembuskan napas. Ia mengikat rambut yang tergerai dan bangkit berdiri. Bahkan dalam tidur pun, pria itu masih mengenakan pakaian kepala medisnya. “Benda seperti apa yang kau cari? Biar aku membantumu.”

“Barang seperti ….” Gadis itu mendekat, begitu saja memasukkan tangan untuk merogoh saku Dokter Roman. Raut wajah itu berubah. Bibirnya mengerucut ke bawah dengan netra menyiratkan kekecewaan. “Kau menyembunyikannya dariku, ya?” 

“Aku bahkan tidak tahu benda macam apa yang sedang kau cari.”

“Yah, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu.”

Ini bukan yang pertama gadisnya itu membuat Romani jengkel. Gadis itu paling juara dalam hal membuat Romani jengkel, khawatir. Masih segar dalam ingatannya tatkala ia berlari begitu saja untuk menyelamatkan anak kecil—dan bonekanya—yang hampir diserempet sepeda motor. Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Namun, akal pikir Kaori tampak jauh lebih cepat dalam berinisiatif untuk mengorbankan dirinya. 

Romani tidak bisa berhenti berdoa, mengharap agar persoalan kali ini tidak membahayakan kekasihnya. “Jika kau memberitahuku, siapa tahu aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.”

“Tidak, kau tidak pernah melihatnya. Aku sengaja menyembunyikan—“ Kaori membelalakan mata. Tangannya terangkat untuk menutup mulut yang menganga.

Alis Dokter Roman menukik tajam. “Kau sengaja apa?” 

“Aku yakin benda itu berada di suatu tempat.” Dari suaranya, Romani mengambil kesimpulan jika Kaori berkata pada dirinya sendiri. 

“Aku berjanji akan membantumu menemukannya.”

Untuk sesaat, Kaori berhenti dari pekerjaan mencari dan menggeledah kamar kekasihnya. “Benar?”

Romani tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. “Kau bisa memegang janjiku.”

Netra Kaori mulai menelisik seisi ruangan untuk kesekian kalinya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Ia tidak menemukan apa pun. Tidak ada benda bulat yang berlubang seperti cincin. Ia ingin menangis. Senyuman itu …. Bagaimana jika Romani sudah lebih dulu menemukannya? Gadis itu menggeleng seiring otaknya semakin berimajinasi. 

“Terima kasih, Romani, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa memberitahumu.” Intonasi Kaori berangsur-angsur menjadi tidak tenang. “Apa kau menemukan barang baru di kamar ini beberapa hari ke belakang?” 

“Barang baru? Sebentar, biar kuingat.” Pria itu menaruh jari telunjuk pada dagu. Matanya menatap ke atas. “Sepertinya tidak.”

Tak hanya mengacaukan pikiran, kemampuan nalar Dokter Roman juga menjadi menurun dalam mengambil kesimpulan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa jawaban seperti itu bisa membuat Kaori mengembuskan napas lega. 

Sebagai seorang dokter yang terbiasa memantau kondisi mental seseorang, tampak jelas jika Kaori sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Gadis itu cukup panik dan sedikit ketakutan, dan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tidak biasanya Kaori bersikap seperti itu. Seberapa penting benda itu bagi Kaori?

“Aku tidak bisa menemukannya di mana pun.” Kaori merasa putus asa. Bagaimanapun, Romani tidak boleh menemukannya lebih dulu.

“Kau benar-benar tidak akan memberitahuku, Kaori?” tanya Romani. Kini perempuan itu sedang mengecek garis singgung pertemuan lantai dan dinding. 

Romani mengusap wajahnya, bersiap untuk kembali menenggelamkan diri pada pekerjaan. 

“Aku akan memberi tahu saat benda itu sudah kembali ke dalam genggamanku.” Intonasi Kaori terdengar serius. Romani tahu, jika intonasi seperti itu sudah keluar dari bibirnya, maka ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

“Kalau begitu, kau tidak apa-apa jika kutinggal sekarang?” 

Netra Kaori memicing. Pria itu memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku bajunya. Romani tampak benar-benar siap untuk kembali ke ruangan yang tiga jam lalu ia tinggalkan. 

Bukan menjawab, Kaori justru mendekat dan sekali lagi memasukkan tangan ke kantung Romani. Jika ada satu tempat yang harus ia waspadai, maka pastilah itu pakaian Romani. Mengingat ia pernah menyusun rencana untuk menaruhnya di sana secara diam-diam.  
Nihil.

Kekasihnya itu merangkul pinggang Kaori. “Kau bisa meminta bantuan kepadaku kapan saja.” Ia tersenyum memandangi wajah gadisnya yang bersemu merah.  
Mereka saling beradu tatap untuk beberapa saat di belakang pintu yang tertutup. Iris berwarna kehijauan bertemu iris kekuningan pada netra Kaori. 

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menepuk dada Romani pelan. “Kau tidak akan bisa menghipnotisku,” kekehnya. “Sana pergi. Jangan terlalu banyak meminum kopi. Kurang bagus untuk lambungmu.”

Pria itu meronta dalam hati. Rencananya gagal total. Lagi pula, siapa juga yang cukup bodoh untuk menghipnotis bawahan Animushphere sekaligus kekasihnya sendiri? 

*** 

“Ada yang bisa kubantu, Dokter?” tanya seorang gadis remaja berumur lima belas tahun itu. Ia sedang duduk di kursinya, berhadapan dengan Dokter Roman. Seharusnya hanya dengan menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Romani saja ia sudah cukup membantu. Namun, Mash melihat kekacauan yang tercermin pada wajah itu. 

Romani mengangkat pandangannya dari kuesioner yang harus diisi. Ada banyak coretan di atas kertas putih itu sebab ia harus mencoret tulisannya sendiri sebanyak dua kali sampai berhasil menyusun jawaban dengan benar. Romani menatapnya selama beberapa detik, seolah-olah pertanyaan itu bukan ditujukan untuknya. “Ah, tidak. Aku hanya kurang fokus saja,” ujarnya, berbohong.

Tidak ada emosi yang tersirat di netra merah muda berlapis kaca mata itu. Mash kemudian mengangguk.  
Namun, Romani benar-benar tidak bisa menjawabnya sendirian. Teka-teki ini. Ia menyerah. “Mash, apa kau pernah kehilangan sesuatu sampai-sampai membuatmu menjadi hampir frustrasi?” 

“Kehilangan sesuatu,” Gadis itu terdiam barang sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, “menurut ingatanku, sepertinya tidak. Tetapi, apabila hal itu benar-benar terjadi, maka pasti sesuatu itu sangat berharga.”

Romani juga berpikiran seperti itu. Namun, ia tidak yakin. Sesuatu berharga apa yang coba Kaori sembunyikan darinya? Terkadang, Kaori memang merahasiakan sesuatu. Namun, hanya jika ia ingin memastikannya terlebih dahulu.

“Kaori tiba-tiba saja menjadi berbeda dari biasanya. Ia sedikit cemas dan ketakutan saat menatapku, padahal aku tidak melakukan apa pun yang mengganggunya.” Kuesioner berlandaskan papan itu ia letakkan di atas meja. 

Romani menyandarkan punggung pada kursi, mengistirahatkan pinggangnya sebelum kembali duduk tegak menghadap layar komputer. “Hal ini cukup menyita pikiranku.” Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang Kaori maksud berkaitan dengan pengorbanan nyawa, lanjut Romani dalam hati.

“Aku yakin dia pasti memiliki alasan. Mengapa tidak memberinya perhatian lebih agar ia menjadi lebih tenang?” Intonasinya terdengar datar tanpa emosi, tetapi suara khas gadis itu terdengar manis.

Romani melayangkan pandangannya pada bagian gedung yang lebih tinggi. Seperti biasa, beberapa orang tengah berdiri sambil mengamati. “Perhatian, ya?” ujar pria itu kepada dirinya sendiri. 

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menolehkan wajahnya. Tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut terkepang perlahan memasuki ruangan. Ia berjalan terbungkuk-bungkuk, memberi perhatian kepada debu-debu di atas lantai. 

Kedua pasangan ini benar-benar sedang tidak beres. Itulah hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Mash.

“Pagi, Suster Kaori,” sapa Mash riang seketika membuat Romani menjadi salah tingkah. Cepat-cepat diraihnya kuesioner itu, berpura-pura fokus dan sibuk.

“Pagi, Mash. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?” Setelah puas—atau lelah—membungkuk, gadis itu berdiri tegak dan berjalan ke sisi gadis yang lain.

Mash menyunggingkan senyum manis. “Aku baik seperti kemarin. Semuanya berkat kalian, aku bisa tetap bertahan sampai hari ini.”

Kaori pun membawa kuesionernya sendiri. Sementara keduanya terus berbincang santai, Romani memutar otaknya lebih keras. Sekaranglah saatnya. Ia harus memberikan perhatian agar Kaori menjadi lebih tenang. 

Namun, perhatian macam apa?

Beruntung, Mash mengulur waktu seolah mengerti bahwa Romani agak lamban dalam hal ini. 

Setelah beberapa lama, suara pria itu menginterupsi. “Kau sudah sarapan, Kaori?” 

Jika bisa, Mash ingin memperingatkan dokternya saat itu juga, berkata bahwa bukan perhatian seperti itu yang ia maksud. Romani benar-benar kaku. Semua menjadi lebih sulit karena dokter itu tidak dapat menyuarakan emosi di dalam dirinya lewat raut wajah. 

Kaori menggeleng. Ia selalu tampak cantik dan menawan saat mengenakan jas putih. “Aku tidak sempat. Nanti saja disambung dengan makan siang.”  
Ia berkata tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari kertas.  
“Apa kau merasakan pusing belakangan ini, Mash?” tanyanya. Belum sempat narasumber menjawab, Romani bangkit dan merebut kuisioner itu dari dekapan kekasihnya.  
Ia berkata dengan wajah berseri. “Aku akan mengatasi ini. kau nikmati dulu sarapanmu.”

“Eh, tapi …,” 

Dengan sigap, Romani membalikkan bahu Kaori, mendorongnya perlahan. “Aku hanya perlu menyerahkan ini ke Da Vinci atau Marisburry, ‘kan? Aku bisa melakukannya.” 

“Tidak, aku bisa sen—“ 

Pintu tertutup seketika. Bergeser tepat di wajah Kaori dan menutup aksesnya ke dalam sana. Terkadang, sisi Romani yang mulai berani menyuarakan pilihan membuat Kaori merasa kesal. 

Ia terdiam di depan ruangan, menebak-nebak bagaimana Romani akan menangani pertanyaan yang ranahnya sama sekali berbeda dengan tupoksi pria itu. Gadis itu mulai menggigiti kukunya, lalu berjalan menunduk-nunduk menuju kantin. Tiga puluh persen niatnya ingin mengonsumsi sesuatu, tujuh puluh persen sisanya mengatakan untuk mencari benda itu di sana. 

*** 

DA VINCI HAMPIR TERSEDAK kopi instan saat pintu besi otomatis bergeser ke samping. Sosok Romani sedang berdiri tegak di sana, tampak sedikit kacau.  
“Romani?” Netra wanita menawan itu bergulir mengikuti pergerakkan kaki Dokter Roman. 

Pria itu mengangsurkan kuesioner, lalu memijit celah di antara kedua matanya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.  
Diletakannya gelas aluminium dari tangan Da Vinci. Ia memeriksa apa yang Romani berikan. Alis hitam wanita itu bertaut sempurna setelah membaca judul berkas. “Eh? Kau yang mengisinya? Di mana Kaori?” 

“Sedang makan di kantin.” Tiba-tiba ekspresi Romani berubah. Ia curiga Kaori justru mengedarkan netra ke segala penjuru kantin alih-alih menyantap makanan. Mengenal Kaori selama bertahun-tahun dan menjalin hubungan asmara lebih lama lagi membuat Romani hafal bagaimana gadis itu akan bertindak jika Kaori sudah bertekad. 

Ia mengambil gelas yang disodorkan oleh Da Vinci. “Hati-hati panas.” Romani tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi gadis itu selalu memperingatkan tepat setelah gelas berpindah tangan. 

Da Vinci hening. Romani hening. Mereka sama-sama menunggu. “Jarang sekali—“

“Benar, ‘kan? Aku juga menyadari ada sesuatu yang beda pada Kaori belakangan ini,” seru Romani seketika membuat Da Vinci terkejut.

Gadis bersurai hitam legam yang berkilauan diterpa pendar cahaya itu berkedip satu kali; dua kali; lalu berkata, “Bukan, maksudku adalah kau, Romani. Jarang sekali kau menggantikannya. Tunggu, jadi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, ya …,” goda Da Vinci. Ia mengerlingkan matanya dengan jahil. “Apa sesuatu telah terjadi? Jangan menjawab tidak karena aku tahu bahwa jawaban itu bohong.”

Pria itu tampak menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal. “Kupikir … ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Kaori. Apa kau tahu bahwa dia sedang mencari sesuatu?”

Da Vinci melongo menatap gelas kopi, lalu meniupnya perlahan, seolah ingin menyingkirkan sesuatu dari sana. “Ya, dia sedang mencari sebuah cincin,” ujarnya santai.

“CINCIN?” Terlintas di pikiran Romani saat gadis itu menyingkirkan bantal dan merogoh kantung seragamnya.

“Iya, mengapa kau terkejut sekali?”

“Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu?” lanjut Da Vinci. “Dia baru saja kehilangan cincin. Ck, dasar Kaori. Bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan benda sepenting itu.” Perempuan itu menggelengkan kepala, lalu berjalan memutari Romani.

Romani menaikkan salah satu alisnya. “Aku tidak pernah melihat Kaori memakai cincin.”

“Dia memang tidak pernah memakainya. Katanya, ia akan melamar seseorang yang—“ Tiba-tiba pergerakkan kaki ramping itu berhenti. Ia membelalakan mata. Tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi bibir yang belum tuntas mengucapkan satu silabel. 

“Astaga, Kaori menyuruhku untuk merahasiakannya darimu,” ujar Da Vinci berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Romani mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh dagu, tanda ia sedang berpikir. “Melamar …, seseorang?” 

Gadis yang memakai jubah kebiruan itu mengangguk. Ia melihat tatapan Romani jatuh ke bawah. Pria itu semakin larut dalam nalarnya sendiri. Jawaban yang diberikan Da Vinci berhasil menjawab segala kejanggalan yang ada, tetapi juga memunculkan banyak pertanyaan yang hanya bisa dijawab oleh Kaori seorang. Gadis itu terlalu abstrak untuk ditebak. Satu-satunya jalan adalah menanyakannya secara langsung. 

“Kalau begitu,” Tangan berbalut sarung tangan itu mengambil laporan kuesioner, “sebaiknya aku melanjutkan pekerjaan. Ja—jangan terlalu dipikirkan.” Dengan gugup Da Vinci berusaha menghibur dokter sekaligus teman terdekatnya di Chaldea. Namun, kali ini pria itu tidak mengindahkan. Ia berdiri dalam hening, mencerna segala yang terjadi. 

Tidak ada emosi apa pun yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Semestinya ia berlari menghampiri Kaori, atau memaksa Da Vinci mengatakan keseluruhan faktanya. Namun, ia tidak bisa.

Romani mengangkat tangannya sampai sejajar dada. Ia memandangi telapak terbalut sarung tangan itu, memfokuskan hanya pada jari manis tangan kanan. Pendar cahaya di matanya meredup. Dipejamkan mata seiring dengan mengepalkan jemari itu kuat-kuat.  
Sekon berikutnya ia sudah mengambil langkah keluar dari ruangan. Dalam setiap tapak yang terdengar normal di telinga, ia merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak biasa.

***

DA VINCI menyarankan Romani agar tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Namun, mana bisa otak Romani yang sudah diseting untuk menyadari kejanggalan sekecil apa pun itu tidak memikirkannya? Nyatanya, mendengar informasi dari bibir Da Vinci justru semakin membuat nalarnya menciptakan banyak cabang baru bernama ‘kemungkinan’. 

Pria itu sedang terduduk di tempatnya seperti biasa. Sejak memasuki ruangan dan menetap di sana, ia baru memijit tombol sebanyak lima kali. Netranya tampak terfokus pada satu titik, tetapi Romani tidak benar-benar memperhatikannya. Kedua tangan itu menjauh dari meja cemerlang dan terlipat di depan dada.  
Dari sekian banyak objek, mengapa harus cincin? Dan, mengapa gadis itu tidak memberitahunya? Lebih dari sekali, Romani dibuat kesal dengan sikap eksentrik Kaori. Terkadang ia membiarkan setiap orang berada dalam bayang-bayang tak jelas hingga ia benar-benar menuntaskan sesuatu dan membeberkan alasannya. Dalam kasus ini, mungkin ia—yang notabene merupakan kekasih Kaori—satu-satunya yang berada dalam bayang-bayang kabur. 

Da Vinci mengetahuinya, tetapi enggan membeberkan apa pun dan justru menggantungnya dengan informasi tidak lengkap seperti itu. Sejauh pengalamannya bekerja di sebuah organisasi keamanan yang dikurung oleh badai salju tiada henti, Romani mendapatkan kesimpulan bahwa informasi tidak lengkap lebih menyesatkan melebihi tidak memiliki apa-apa. 

Tiba-tiba senyuman khas Marisburry terlintas di dalam pikirannya. Atasan Kaori itu—atasan? Seketika Romani melompat dari kursinya. Tidak mungkin. Skenario yang dibuat oleh akal pikirnya tampak terlalu mustahil untuk menjadi nyata. Mana mungkin Kaori jatuh cinta pada atasannya sendiri? Tidak, gadis itu terlalu professional untuk jatuh cinta, walaupun sikapnya sering membuat orang yang bekerja dengannya menjadi salah paham.  
Pasalnya, Kaori rela menjadi kekasih seorang panglima atau selir raja jika itu menyangkut misi. Benar-benar kompleks.

Mungkin, segelas kopi bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Jadi, Romani beranjak, mengabaikan petuah jangan terlalu banyak meminum kopi.

Direktur Chaldea menatap pintu yang terbuka dengan tatapan datar. Tepat setelah mengambil satu langkah, netranya menangkap seorang pria bersurai kejinggaan sedang berkutat dengan minuman. 

Romani tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat mendapati pria perak itu di sini. Benar-benar tidak biasa. Meski seluruh Chaldea adalah milik Marisburry Animushphere, tetapi kedatangannya bagai kereta listrik yang berhenti di stasiun desa.

“Apa ada sesuatu yang salah, Marrisbury?” Terlalu banyak yang salah dan tidak biasa hari ini, pikir Romani.

Sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang kelihatan ramah, lelaki itu mengangguk. “Ya, sepertinya kau lupa menyerahkan laporan Kaori padaku.”

“Ah,” Dokter Roman menepuk dahinya pelan, “Benar. Pantas saja sejak tadi pikiranku tidak enak.” Pria itu terkekeh di ujung kalimatnya.

Tak lama, ia mengikuti Marisburry meninggalkan ruangan. Melihat punggung pria itu tidak membuat rasa curiganya berkurang sedikit pun. Tatapannnya turun ke bawah, terfokus pada telapak tangan yang terkulai di sisi tubuh direktur Chaldea. Atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu memakai sarung tangan. Tidak biasanya. 

Ia menggeleng, mengusir jauh-jauh bayangan saat atasan dan bawahan itu sedang rapat berdua saja.

*** 

SEPERTINYA KEBERUNTUNGAN berpihak kepada Dokter Roman yang memilih untuk menjalani hidup damai di Chaldea. Bibir dan kecakapannya memang layak diandalkan. Ia berhasil menyampaikan laporan dengan cakap, tidak terpengaruh oleh pikiran berantakan dengan fakta-fakta kabur berserakan tidak pada tempatnya.

Langkahnya berhenti tanpa diperintahkan saat ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya di koridor. Romani baru saja ingin mengambil barang tertinggal di kamarnya, kemudian mendapati Kaori juga melintasi lorong yang sama. 

Suasana abu-abu, sangat dingin, serta lusuh melekat pada musim dingin yang tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk berhenti ini. Mereka berhenti dan saling menatap untuk beberapa saat. 

Jika keduanya menolehkan kepala, netra mereka akan dimanjakan oleh pemandangan gunung dan tebing berselimutkan salju sejauh mata memandang. Melihatnya saja membuat bulu kuduk di sekujur tubuh berdiri. Terkadang Romani memanfaatkan panorama langka ini untuk mendinginkan netra yang terasa panas setelah berlama-lama menatap layar.

Sayangnya, sepasang kekasih itu tidak menolehkan wajah, sadar bahwa pemandangan seperti itu bisa ditonton kapan saja.

Kesenyapan menyelimut keduanya bagai salju di luar.  
Menatap netra Kaori dalam diam membuat Romani sadar betapa jauhnya pikiran gadis itu untuk ia gapai. Mereka sudah bercengkerama untuk waktu yang lama, tetapi Kaori tampak abu-abu dalam beberapa hal. 

“Kaori, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku tanyakan kepadamu, dan kau harus menjawabnya.” Romani melakukan penekanan pada satu kata, tahu bahwa mungkin saja Kaori beringsut mundur tanpa memberi jawaban pasti. Benar, ia telah menyerah dalam penelusuran benang merahnya. Benang bernama pikiran Kaori itu terlalu rumit dan sukar untuk disusuri.

Detak jantung Kaori meningkat. Romani mengatakannya dengan intonasi yang jauh lebih rendah dari biasanya. Sinyal bahaya dalam dirinya telah bersiap untuk memberi alarm.

“Aku sudah tahu semuanya.” 

Lima detik menuju menjeritnya alarm dalam diri gadis itu. Peluh membasahi tengkuk. Dalam hati Kaori berdoa, bersemoga agar perbincangan ini bukan perihal cincin.

“Cincin itu ….” 

Kaori mengumpat dalam hati, lalu menunggu, masih berharap mereka tidak membahas cincin miliknya.

Tatapan Romani jatuh. Ia bisa melayangkan pandangannya ke mana pun asal jangan berlabuh pada wajah—terutama iris—Kaori. Romani tak kuasa, takut suara yang keluar justru bergetar dan terdengar parau.  
“Kau kehilangan cincin, bukan?” 

Sepertinya takdir sedang bermain-main dengan Kaori. Sebab apa yang ia takutnya, justru itulah yang terjadi. Bagaimana bisa Romani mengetahuinya?! ronta gadis itu dalam hati.

“Da Vinci memberitahuku ketika aku menyerahkan laporanmu. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau jelaskan, barangkali?” Romani memberikan pilihan setelah mencerca dengan kata harus.

Sialan kau, Da Vinci. Sejak awal aku sudah mempunyai firasat jika ia mungkin akan membocorkannya sewaktu-waktu. Jadi, Romani sudah tahu jika cincin itu untuknya. Ck, waktunya belum tepat. Ia benar-benar merasa panik.

“Jadi, kau sudah mengetahuinya,” ujarnya canggung.  
“Benar ….”

Kaori hening. Romani hening.  
“A—apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui? Semuanya sudah jelas, ‘kan?”

Deg 

Kata-kata itu menusuk tepat pada jantung Romani. Apa makna kata-kata itu? Benarkah Kaori …, benarkah semua seperti apa yang ia asumsikan?

Awalnya, Romani berpikir bahwa akan memakan waktu untuk membicarakan perkara ini. Namun, siapa yang menyangka jika pertanyaan itu mampu menjawab semua keraguan di hatinya?

Semuanya … sudah jelas. Benar, sejelas badai salju yang takkan pernah berhenti. Kaori akan bertunangan dengan orang lain. Cincin itu … bukan milikku.  
Romani menarik napas panjang. “Apa hanya aku yang tidak mengetahuinya?” 

“Maaf,” 

Jangan mengucapkan kata maaf.

“Aku berencana memberitahumu jika waktunya sudah tepat. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Romani akan mendengar dari Da Vinci,” ujar Kaori, sama sekali tidak berbohong.

Pria itu mendecak tak percaya. “Jadi, kau berniat menyembunyikannya dariku sampai waktunya tepat? Tampaknya aku menghancurkan rencanamu. Aku hanya … hanya tidak percaya kau mampu melakukan ini.”

Tiba-tiba canda tawa lepas dari bibir gadis itu. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. “Apa yang salah, Romani? Lucu sekali. Kenapa pembicaraan ini terasa sangat serius? Aku pasti akan memberitahumu pada akhirnya. Percayalah padaku.” Susah payah Kaori menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya di balik silabel itu. 

“Awalnya, aku percaya pada—“

Dering ponsel memecahkan kecanggung di antara mereka, memotong pembicaraan Romani. 

“Sebentar,” Gadis itu merogoh jas putihnya. Potongan biru dan putih yang bersatu dalam pakaian suster sangat cocok bagi Kaori, seolah diciptakan khusus untuk gadis itu seorang.

“Halo, Da Vinci?”

“AKU MENEMUKAN CINCINNYA!” jerit wanita di seberang sana.

“BENARKAH?” 

Romani memalingkan pandangannya saat gadis itu menjerit. Terlihat jelas dia melupakannya.

“Baik, aku akan segera ke sana sekarang,” tutup pujaan hati Romani.

“Ada keadaan darurat?”

“Ah, tidak. Ini urusan pribadi,” sahut Kaori sambil berseri-seri. “Maaf, Romani, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan?” 

Tampaknya gadis itu sama sekali tidak membutuhkan persetujuannya sebab ia segera beranjak sebelum Romani sempat membuka mulut. Ia menahan tangan cantik itu saat bersinggungan dengan bahunya.  
“Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi,” katanya sedikit memohon dengan suara sedingin salju.

Kaori menatap tangan dan netra Romani bergantian. “A—apa yang kau lakukan?”

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Romani membuat kesepakatan pada dirinya sendiri. Jika ia tidak bisa menahan kekasih eksentriknya itu kali ini, detik ini, maka ia takkan menghalangi Kaori dalam hal apa pun lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

“Aku butuh bicara denganmu. Sekarang. Saat ini juga.” Cengkeraman itu sama sekali tidak dikendorkannya. 

Sebentuk rasa menyerang sisi lemah gadis itu. Apa ini? Aku benci situasi ini. Mengapa Romani … Dia menyuruhku membuat pilihan di antara dirinya dan Da Vinci. Aku, aku membenci situasi ini. Aku benci memilih. Romani tahu itu, tapi ia bersikukuh melakukannya.

Kaori menarik napas panjang, membuang jauh-jauh anxiety yang selalu datang tatkala ia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan. “Tapi, aku ada urusan yang sangat penting.”

“Lebih …” Dokter Roman menjeda. Dalam hati ia memohon. Sekali ini saja, jangan menangis, Romani. “Lebih penting dariku?”

Detik itu juga Kaori menaikkan dagunya, berusaha menatap Romani lebih dalam. “Kau menyuruhku memilih, begitu? Kau egois!”

Sorot mata itu membuat lutut Dokter Roman bergetar. Tidak, ia tidak boleh mundur. ia harus memperjuangkan apa yang selama ini menjadi miliknya. Kaori tidak boleh diambil oleh lelaki mana pun, batin Roman menangis. 

“Jika kau pergi ….” 

Kaori menunggu. Keduanya sama-sama tidak menyukai situasi macam ini. 

Kaori ingat mereka pernah terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini sebelumnya, saat tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar untuk telepon genggam di telinga, untuk seseorang di belahan dunia yang lain. Setelah kejadian itu berakhir, mereka menjadi orang asing. Ia tidak ingin hal ini kembali terulang. dan, gadis itu tahu, Romani juga tak menginginkan akhir yang sama.

Payah, batin Romani. Ia tak kuasa menuntaskan kalimat hingga gadisnya melepaskan cekatan itu perlahan. “Aku akan segera kembali.”

Kaori berlari. Terus berlari. Suara tapak sepatunya menyeruak di ruangan hingga ia menghilang ditelan kegelapan. 

Satu tetes air yang berkilauan diterpa cahaya remang-remang jatuh menuruni pipi dokter itu. “Tidak,” gumam Romani dengan suara bergetar. “sekalipun kau kembali, aku hanya akan memiliki ragamu. Apa gunanya ….”

Badai salju tidak berhenti menerpa markas organisasi. Dingin itu abadi dan berada dalam setiap tarikan napas. Menatap pemandangan itu dengan suasana hati yang berbeda akan menghasilkan kesan dan perasaan yang berbeda. Persis seperti alkohol. Pahit jika diminum saat suasana hati sedang baik, manis tatkala kenyataan terasa jauh lebih pahit.

***

SEJAK KEJADIAN ITU, sikap Romani jauh berbeda dari biasanya. Kaori merasa pria itu menolak untuk didekati. Saat ia kembali dari menjemput cincin yang digenggam oleh Da Vinci, lorong sudah sepi sunyi tanpa kehadiran pria bersurai jingga tua itu.

Apa yang ditakutkan oleh keduanya justru berwujud menjadi kenyataan. Sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu, mereka kembali menjadi orang asing. 

Kaori sudah sering menjahili dan mencoba banyak cara yang akan membuat pria mana pun meluluh seketika dengan kehangatan Kaori. Ia memijit bahu Romani saat pria itu membutuhkannya dan membawakan sepotong roti jika Dokter Roman tidak muncul saat istirahat makan siang. Akan tetapi, Kaori tidak berhasil. Romani hanya segera berlalu seolah Kaori adalah hantu.

Apakah Romani marah? Meski sudah terjawab, pertanyaan itu hanya akan melahirkan pertanyaan lain berupa, mengapa? Untuk yang satu itu, Kaori tidak bisa menjawab sendiri. Demi jawaban itulah ia berdiri di sini pada malam hari, di depan pintu kamar Dokter Roman yang dingin.

Kaori menggenggam kenop pintu, lalu mendorongnya ke dalam. Setelah netranya menangkap Romani sedang berdiri di depan meja—sepertinya pria itu baru saja meletakkan sesuatu—baru Kaori mengetuk pintu.  
“Knock knock knock,” ucapnya menarik perhatian. “Kukira tidak ada orang di dalam,” ujarnya, berbohong. 

kakinya mengambil langkah memasuki ruangan.  
Romani berusaha keras mengabaikan cara berjalan Kaori yang tampak lebih manis—juga imut—dari biasanya. Ia melirik jemari gadis itu. Tidak ada cincin. Mungkin belum saatnya, batin Romani.

“Romaaann,” goda gadis itu. Romani ingin meraih pinggangnya, memberinya pelukan yang besar dan tak terlepaskan. Namun, Kaori sudah jadi milik orang lain. Ia harus menerimanya.

Sebagai ganti dari pelukan yang tak kunjung menjadi nyata, Romani memijit tengkuk dan meregangkan otot leher. 

Diam-diam, Kaori merogoh saku jasnya, memastikan barang itu ada di sana. Kemudian ia menunggu. Kaori tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi pria perlente itu tampak lebih necis dari biasanya. Busana dokter yang tampak rapi, netra yang tampak lebih tajam dan dalam, rambut terikat ke belakang, serta rahang yang lebih jelas saat ia sedang merajuk. Kaori ingin menjerit saat ini juga, tetapi ia harus menahannya sekarang. Hanya sampai beberapa menit ke depan.

Tepat seperti perkiraannya, Romani duduk di sisi ranjang. 

Tiba-tiba Kaori memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang, melingkarkan lengan pada leher Romani. Dari jarak ini, mereka bisa mencium aroma tubuh satu sama lain.  
“Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu?” bisiknya. Tanpa adanya kesepakatan tertulis, silabel itu seolah telah menjadi pertanda bahwa akan ada argumen yang harus diungkapkan. 

Sepeti tebing yang akan terkikis perlahan oleh pecahan ombak, Romani sukses luluh akan perhatian Kaori. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa hari, pria itu menggeleng.

Kaori melepaskan salah satu tangannya, lalu mengambil benda yang telah menanti untuk ditampilkan.  
“Lihat ini,” bisiknya. 

Benda beharga Kaori berbentuk kotak dan berwarna hitam. Ia menghasilkan bunyi saat terbuka, lalu menampakkan sepasang cincin yang indah.  
Cincin itu terbuat dari perak dengan liontin batu permata berwarna biru langit. Pada bagian sentral cincin itu terdapat simbol Chaldea. 

“Cincin spesial untuk sang Dokter, Romani Archaman! Pria yang hangat, tidak pernah berpikir untuk pergi meski sudah melihatku dalam keadaan paling buruk. Aku sangat ingin menunjukkan sisi terbaikku padanya setiap hari, merapikan kamarnya, dan memberi pelukan hangat saat ia sedang lelah,” bisik perempuan itu.

Romani segera menoleh, memasang raut wajah tak percaya. Dengan telunjuk, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. “Untuk—untukku? Kau akan … akan apa?”

Kaori mengangguk dengan cara yang manis. “Benar. Benda berharga ini yang kucari di seluruh penjuru tempat ini. Lewat cincin ini, aku ingin menunjukkan padamu sisi terbaikku. Terima kasih … untuk segalanya.”

“Benda ini … untukku? Tidak, maksudku, semua ini … untukku? Bukan untuk orang lain?” 

Kaori tersenyum tatkala melihat rona merah pada pipi kekasihnya. “Spesial dariku. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya hari ini, tetapi kau terus mengacuhkanku. Jadi, yah, terpaksa aku menunjukkannya sekarang.”

Aku berencana memberitahumu saat waktunya sudah tepat. Kata-kata itu kembali bergema di gendang telinga. Dengan gugup—karena terlampau senang-- Romani bertanya, “Berarti, kau tidak akan melamar orang lain?”

Kaori mengernyitkan alisnya. “Melamar orang lain?” Kemudian, gadis itu tertawa. “Jadi itu alasan kau marah padaku? Karena mengira cincin ini untuk orang lain? Kau imut sekali, Romani.” Kaori mengguncangkan tubuh keduanya dengan antusias.

Rona di pipi lelaki itu semakin kentara. Atmosfer canggung dan dingin berubah menjadi hangat, penuh cinta. “Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, ‘kan?” bisik Romani. Jemarinya meraba pipi kanan gadis eksentrik itu. Perlahan, ia menyatukan dahi dan hidung mereka.

“Tentu saja tidak.” Kaori tersenyum. “Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu.” Gadis itu memejamkan mata dan mereka bercengkerama beberapa saat.

Keduanya saling menjahili hingga Kaori terbaring di atas ranjang. Lelaki itu merangkul dan menindih secara tidak sadar. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, menyadari bahwa jarak yang terbentang sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Perlahan, tapi pasti, Romani mengikis jarak yang tersisa hingga bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Kaori gugup. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napasnya. Jantungnya terpacu saat itu juga, disusul rasa malu yang berpusat di tulang pipi. Batinnya terus bertanya apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Kaori sudah membuat simulasi sebelum ini benar-benar terjadi. Ia pasti bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik.

Bibir Romani terasa lembut dan manis di bibir Kaori. Selaput tipis itu berwarna merah muda. Wajar saja, Romani tidak pernah menaruh satu batang rokok pun di antara bibir itu. 

Aroma kopi menyeruak di indra perasa gadis itu tatkala Romani berhasil menyelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam. Ia terus mengulum dan mengabsen gigi gadisnya satu per satu meski tidak mendapatkan balasan apa pun.

Senyum tersungging di bibir berlumuran saliva. Romani membersihkannya dengan lembut, lalu mengecupi setiap inci wajah gadisnya. 

“Balas ciumanku,” bisik Romani seduktif. Ia menatap netra itu dalam-dalam, meyakinkan gadisnya, lalu kembali menyesap bibir itu.

Dengan gugup, Kaori mulai balas melumat dan mengeluarkan desahan kecil. Ia bisa merasakan jemari Romani di rambutnya, menyisir pelan seolah memberi sebuah pujian.

Kaori menyukainya dan ingin pujian lebih dari Romani, jadi ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher dan terus menanggapi. 

Tangannya mengusap dan memainkan sisi belakang telinga mungil pria itu setelah ia melepaskan ikat rambutnya. Tanpa Kaori ketahui, gerakan itu menimbulkan sengatan listrik seolah menjalar di sekujur tubuh Romani. Pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya, bertatapan untuk beberapa saat.

Romani mengecup dahi Kaori dengan penuh sayang, lalu bangkit. Hanya memerlukan waktu dua detik untuk mematikan lampu sekaligus membuat Kaori panik. Dalam cahaya remang-remang, ia bisa melihat pria itu melepaskan pakaian atasnya. 

Rasa gugupnya semakin menjadi-jadi setiap Romani berjalan mendekat. Memang benar ia telah memancing pria itu, tetapi niatnya hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih dan menjalar seperti ini.

Walaupun enggan, Kaori tidak bisa menolak respons tubuh dan hormon yang bekerja sama membuat pipinya merona tatkala melihat Romani hanya memakai kaus hitam yang cukup sempit di tubuhnya. Otot-otot itu tampak begitu jelas. 

Kini dokter itu berada di hadapannya dan ia tidak tahu ke mana netranya harus menatap. Romani mengambil sebagian besar wilayah pandangannya. 

Tengkuk Kaori memanas saat tangan besar Romani menangkup wajahnya, lalu dengan perlahan dan amat lembut mencium bibirnya lagi. 

Kaori tidak kesulitan untuk memberi respons sebagaimana Romani perintahkan. Tiba-tiba tangan itu berpindah melucuti jasnya. Netra Kaori membelalak. Ia benar-benar dalam masalah. 

Gadis itu melepaskan ciuman, memprotes. “Romani …, aku …”

“Percayalah padaku.” Pria itu kembali mengecup keningnya. “Bisakah kau melepaskan ini juga?” ujarnya sedikit memohon. Tangannya menyentuh pakaian biru putih.

Tentu saja gadis itu enggan. Kaori menggeleng dengan kikuk, seolah ragu pada pilihannya sendiri. Romani tersenyum, lalu mengunci pergelangan tangannya.  
“Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu.” Netra itu mengerling jahil. Tubuh Kaori terasa kaku saat itu juga. Ia ingin memberontak dan berteriak, tetapi tiap sentuhan dan suara Romani yang menenangkan membuat Kaori ingin percaya kepada perkataannya.  
“Romani—jangan. Tunggu dulu, aku …,” ROMANIIIII, batin Kaori sebal. Pria itu memblokir bibirnya sebelum sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya.

“Saat ini, aku sedang tidak dalam suasana hati untuk menerima penolakan,” ujarnya. Ia sukses melepaskan pakaian gadisnya. “Dan, jangan diam saja. Itu membuatku semakin mudah menyentuhmu.” Tentu saja, Kaori bisa menendang pria itu saat ini juga. Namun, di sisi lain ia sadar jika bukan itu maknanya. 

Selanjutnya, lelaki berambut panjang itu beralih pada leher yang sejak dulu amat membuatnya penasaran. Leher Kaori adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa dibanggakan. Bersih tanpa ada garis-garis sedikit pun. Tulang yang menonjol membuat yang melihatnya berpikir untuk mulai merawat leher mereka.  
Romani bisa mencium parfum khas Kaori melekat pada tubuh gadis itu. Aromanya sukses merangsang otaknya untuk terus berimajinasi.

Gadis itu mendesah, membuat Romani tersenyum di sela-sela menjilat, melumat, dan sesekali menggigit kulit lehernya.

Terlena oleh setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Romani. Kaori balas memberikan pelayan. Jemarinya kembali mengeksplorasi tubuh Romani, bermula dari perut, semakin ke atas hingga berhenti di dada. Kulitnya terasa begitu halus. 

“Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya,” puji Romani, kemudian menghadiahi kecupan di pipi. Tangan lembut Kaori kini sudah berada di jawline-nya.  
Garis rahang itu terasa sangat nyata di jemarinya saat pria itu memiringkan kepala.

Romani menarik diri. Kaori memperhatikan pria itu melepaskan celana kain berwarna putih, hanya menyisakan celana dalam berwarna hitam.  
“Ba—bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita?” simpul Kaori sembari menunggu.

Romani terkekeh. “Aku sudah mengunci pintunya sebelum ini.”

“Kapan? Aku tidak melihatnya.”  
Pria itu menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Kaori. “Ckckck. Setelah aku mematikan lampunya.” 

Netranya bergulir ke bawah, mendapati lingerie yang tampak imut dan manis melekat di tubuh Kaori. Gadis itu mengikuti arah pandangnya, kemudian buru-buru menutupinya dengan selimut.

Romani tertawa, mengusap tubuh di dalam selimut tanpa berpikir bagian apa yang ia usap. “Manis sekali, Kaori. Boleh aku melihatnya?” goda pria itu.

“TIDAK!” 

“Tapi, aku sudah melihatnya,” bisik Romani. 

Jika bisa, Kaori ingin memberikan hadiah pada selimut ini atas jasanya menyembunyikan wajah merah padam dari Romani. Kaori tidak yakin, tetapi kata-kata itu … berhasil membuat pendiriannya luruh.  
“Aku juga gugup.”

Kepala Kaori menyembul ke atas. “Kau tampak sangat ahli.”

Romani menggeleng sambil tersenyum. “Aku takut melakukan kesalahan dan menyakitimu,” ungkapnya.  
Kaori juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia … takut melakukan kesalahan yang akan melukai perasaan Romani.

“Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu,” jujurnya. 

Kaori berpikir sejenak, sadar bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan, kemudian membuka selimutnya. “Baiklah,” ujarnya sembari memalingkan wajah.

Permainan yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai saat sarung tangan putih itu terlepas. Di tengah cumbuan keduanya, Romani menyelusupkan tangan ke dalam lingerie putih yang berenda, menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa hangat di baliknya.

Pria itu meremasnya dengan tidak beraturan seiring hasrat menguasainya. Kaori bisa merasakan napas Romani tersentak beberapa kali. Semakin lama pergerakkannya semakin membaik dan beraturan. Kaori merasakan sesuatu hendak membuncah dari pucuk gundukannya.

“Roman …,” desah Kaori, tidak tahan untuk menyebut nama kekasihnya. 

“Iya, Sayang?” Suaranya serak dan terdengar seksi. Sesuatu terasa pecah dan mengalir ke luar pada tubuh bagian bawah Kaori. 

“Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu” kembali mengiang tatkala Romani berusaha melepaskan tameng terakhirnya. Kaori telanjur berkata akan membantunya, jadi ia sedikit melentingkan punggung. Romani berhasil melepaskan tali yang menjadi pengait lingerie, melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

Pria itu melahap payudara Kaori yang tampak ranum. Ia tak menganggurkan bagian yang lain. Dengan tangan kiri, payudara itu tak berhenti diremas, sesekali dicubit olehnya.

Ini pertama kalinya dan Kaori tidak menyangka jika sensasinya bisa sehebat ini. Setiap sentuhan tangan halus dan pergerakan lidah Romani membuat gairah, hormon, dan hasratnya meningkat. Desahan dan erangan tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

“Pelan-pelan ….” Tangan Kaori terulur untuk membelai surai oranye itu. Semburat merah bermunculan pada tulang pipi Kaori.

Romani berhenti untuk sekadar berucap, “You are mine. Always mine, Sweetheart.” Kaori bisa merasakan embusan napas pria itu menerpa kulit payudaranya. Ia ingin berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan.

Ketika Romani bangkit dan beringsut turun, Kaori menangkap celana dalam pria itu tampak basah pada beberapa sisi. Sesuatu seperti menyembul di baliknya.  
Apa yang Romani butuhkan hanya tekad dan tarikan napas yang dalam saat menghabiskan pakaian Kaori. Pria itu tersenyum. Tidak ada yang berubah dari tubuh Kaori. Bekas-bekas luka dan jahitan masih melekat pada kulit yang disinari cahaya remang-remang itu. Sorot mata itu terpaut pada dirinya seorang. Rasanya jauh lebih baik daripada saat Romani melihatnya tanpa busana di atas meja operasi dengan mata terjepam.  
Meski terdengar tak pantas, tapi Romani menyukai saat tubuh itu meronta dan peka terhadap rangsangan. Suasananya terasa jauh lebih baik, dan hidup. 

“Tolong katakan jika kau terlalu kesakitan. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku,” ujarnya, disusul anggukan patuh dari Kaori.

Jantung Kaori berdegup lebih cepat seiring terbelalaknya netra gadis itu. Saat pria itu membuka pahanya, secara tak sengaja ia melihat tangan Romani. Jemarinya begitu lentik, dan panjang.

“Kira-kira berapa jari yang harus aku gunakan?” tanya Dokter Roman. Wajah Kaori menjadi merah padam.

Gadis itu merasa malu untuk mengatakannya—sebab sedikit sensitif tentang hubungan intim--, tetapi ia menjawab dengan patuh.“Ah, umm, ba—bagaimana kalau dua?” jawabnya terbata. Ia berusaha membuat otaknya berhenti berimajinasi, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat tangan itu—

Romani tersenyum. “Kau benar-benar manis.”

Tak butuh waktu lama, jemari itu berhasil membobol daerah kewanitaan Kaori. Terasa aneh, dan sakit seolah sesuatu menusuknya. Namun, semakin ia merasakan gerakan jari itu di dalam sana, Kaori mendapatkan kenikmatan yang hanya ia dapatkan saat ini. 

Ia menggigit jari telunjuk sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit. Ribuan kupu-kupu seolah beterbangan di dalam perutnya.

Kaori mendesah lembut. “Tolong lebih cepat sedikit, Romani ….” Napas gadis itu semakin memendek.  
Perlahan, sesuatu seperti ditarik ke luar dari sana. Ia merasakan daerah kewanitaannya tergenangi cairan hangat dan Romani menjilatinya sambil memejamkan mata. Sementara itu, Kaori memalingkan wajah, menahan rasa malu dan geli yang meronta di dalam jiwa.

Beberapa kali lelaki itu mencuri pandang pada wajah gadisnya. Romani merekam jepretan netranya dalam serangkaian foto berjudul Satu dari Seribu Keindahan Seorang Kaori.

Romani suka cara gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia menyukai cara rambut hitam yang berantakan membuat Kaori tampak semakin seksi. Ia menyukai trik cahaya remang-remang menyinari wajah gadis itu. Ia menyukai garis di tengah perut—dekat rusuk—dan peluh yang membasahinya. Ia menyukai Kaori, tatapan sayunya, aromanya, senyumnya, rona di pipinya, dan segala-galanya. 

“Kau menyukainya?” Tiba-tiba Romani bertanya. Ia membersihkan bibir dengan jari telunjuk. Peluh sudah membasahi setiap inci kulit yang melapisi tubuhnya.

“Kupikir aku cukup menikmatinya. Tidak buruk,” jawab Kaori, melenyapkan keraguan pada sosok yang selalu bersinar, tak pernah meredup meski dilihat dari tempat yang berbeda.

Romani menyunggingkan senyum yang mampu membuat sudut hati Kaori menghangat seketika. Sejujurnya, ia tidak merasa rugi dalam situasi ini. Kaori mendapatkan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan, melihat Romani tersenyum dilengkapi keringat yang membanjiri. Ia tidak begitu peduli pada pergerakkan pria itu. Kaori hanya … menyukai ikatan yang terjalin saat ini, seolah-olah mereka menjadi lebih dekat satu sama lain. 

“Aku sangat mencintaimu.” Pria itu menyatukan dahi dan hidung keduanya.

Kaori tersenyum. “Aku juga.”

Romani mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahi Kaori sebelum bersiap di posisi. Mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah basah. Tampak tegang dan gagah seperti stik baseball. Dengan melihatnya saja Kaori bisa memprediksi seberapa keras kulit itu saat disentuh. Cairan kental seputih susu menetes-netes dari kejantanan Romani. Beberapa masih menempel di bagian ujungnya. 

Ini pertama kalinya Kaori tidak melihat kejantanan lelaki dari sudut pandang medis. 

“Aku akan melakukannya sekarang,” ujar Romani memberi aba-aba, mengedipkan sebelah mata.  
Kaori tercekat. Tidak bisa memberikan jawaban selain dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Romani betul-betul berhasil menguasai kesadarannya dengan bujukkan lembut khas dokter.

Romani tahu bahwa ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka, jadi sepertinya agak terlalu cepat untuk melakukannya dalam posisi lain. Terlebih lagi, Kaori sepertinya belum pernah melihat lubangnya sendiri, jadi gadis itu takkan tahu jika lubang sekecil itu mungkin akan terasa sakit saat dimasuki miliknya.

Pria itu memandangi daerah intim Kaori dengan sorot mata bergairah sekaligus khawatir. Lekum yang menonjol pada tenggorokan Romani bergerak naik turun seiring pria itu menelan salivanya dalam-dalam.  
Dalam hati pria itu berkecamuk. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia mengocoknya terlebih dahulu? Atau langsung saja?

Tiba-tiba Kaori merapatkan pahanya. Sambil masih memalingkan wajah, ia berujar, “Aku malu.”  
Romani menjadi salah tingkah. Wajahnya semerah tomat. Sudah berapa lama ia memandangi daerah itu hingga Kaori merasa tidak nyaman?

“Ma—maaf. Aku akan berusaha. Tolong buka lagi, Kaori,” titah Romani dengan lembut. Jika Kaori dengan sukarela membuka pahanya, tanpa ragu ia akan menuntaskan aktivitas mereka malam ini.

Ia bersorak dalam hati saat paha itu perlahan membuka. Kaori menyediakan alasan bagi mereka untuk hidup bersama di masa depan. Romani sangat tahu, jika Kaori percaya pada seseorang, ia akan memercayai sosok itu selama sisa hidupnya. Lelaki itu takkan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika ia menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan gadis itu.

Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan lagi, Romani segera memegang miliknya dan mencelupkannya ke dalam lubang yang sekitarnya sudah basah. Seperti yang ia duga, Kaori meringis, padahal ia belum memasukkan sepenuhnya.

Gadis itu mengerang.”Perih …,” racau Kaori lirih, berharap Romani tidak mendengarnya. Ujung kukunya mencengkeram selimut sebagai pelampiasan.  
Netra mereka berserobok temu. Romani merasa bersalah, tetapi dirinya mengakui jika itu membuat dopaminnya melesat ke angkasa.

Romani membenamkan miliknya lebih dalam. Desahan yang lebih lembut terdengar saat ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

Napas keduanya semakin memburu. Rasa sakit dan perih tak dapat dielak lagi. Akan tetapi, Kaori cukup menyukainya. Mata Romani terpejam dan ia beberapa kali mengerang, membuat lekukan-lekukan semakin kentara di lehernya.

Pria itu berhenti. Menggunakan kedua tangan kokohnya sebagai penopang, Romani bergerak maju sementara miliknya masih berada di dalam. “Aku akan berhenti jika kau tidak dapat menahannya,” ujarnya lembut. Ia membelai pipi yang basah karena air mata dengan tangan kanan dan menopang tubuh dengan tangan kiri.

“Tidak perlu. Aku lumayan … menikmatinya. Lanjutkan … saja,” Kaori menarik napas panjang, sedikit tersentak saat melihat lengan kokoh itu dari sudut matanya.  
“Romani ….”

Terdapat jeda dua detik sampai Romani kembali menggerakan tubuh. Ia merasakan kenikmatan saat miliknya terhimpit oleh dinding-dinding kewanitaan Kaori. Dalam hati ia meneriakkan fakta bahwa hal itu benar-benar nikmat, ditambah desahan Kaori pikirannya menjadi kalut.

“Kau … sangat cantik malam ini …,” puji Romani memandangi sepasang netra sayu itu.

Lama-kelamaan, rasa sakit berangsur hilang, digantikan oleh euforia tiada tara. Kaori menatap pria yang berusaha keras di atas tubuhnya. Rintik-rintik peluh Romani jatuh membasahi wajah Kaori.  
Kaori mencapai orgasme yang kemudian diikuti oleh Romani. Romani berhenti dan dengan sangat hati-hati mengeluarkan miliknya. Ia mengecupi pipi Kaori sebelum berkata dengan napas yang lebih stabil. “Aku mencintaimu.” 

Pria itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping, lalu menutupi tubuh keduanya dengan selimut.  
Satu bulir air mata kembali terkumpul di sudut, gemerlapan disinari lampu remang-remang. Tak ada suara lagi dari lelaki di sampingnya. Kaori hanya mendengar deru napas teratur.

“Aku juga mencintaimu,” ujarnya, lalu mematikan segala penerangan di dalam ruangan. 

*** 

SEPULUH MENIT telah berlalu sejak pasangan itu larut dalam keheningan. Malam telah berganti menjadi pagi, tetapi baik Kaori maupun Romani belum beranjak ke mana pun. Tubuh keduanya sudah dibalut pakaian, jadi mereka tidak khawatir terlambat. Paling-paling mereka hanya akan melewatkan sarapan.

Kaori memandangi langit-langit. Ia sangat menyukai atmosfer ini. Romani berada di sisinya. Meski pria itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, tapi ia tahu jika pria itu terjaga. Tidak, ini bukan kecanggungan setelah malam yang panas, melainkan waktu berkualitas bagi keduanya.

Tidak ada pikiran apa pun, tidak ada canda tawa, tidak ada sentuhan. Hanya deru napas yang terdengar lembut dan tangan yang bercengkrama.

Kaori menatap lekat sang Dokter. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya. Inikah saatnya?

“Romani ….” Gadis itu memulai.  
Ia menoleh. Mata mereka bertemu, lalu Romani tersenyum. “Ada apa, Kaori?”

“Mendekatlah. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu.”  
Kemudian pria itu beringsut mendekat. Kaori meyakinkan dirinya untuk yang terakhir kali, lalu membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Dokter Roman.  
Gadis itu bisa menangkap keterkejutan dan keheranan pada alis dan mata itu. 

“Apa itu, Kaori? Kedengarannya seperti nama seseorang,” tanya Romani, merasa asing. Seberapa sering pun Kaori bertingkah aneh dan tiba-tiba, Romani seolah tak pernah kehilangan kesempatan untuk dibuat heran. 

“Itu namaku, loh,” Kaori sedikit bergurau, tak ingin pembicaraan ini mengalir pada obrolan serius, “Nama lahirku. Tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang mengetahuinya, bahkan Marisburrry.” Meski sudah melalui perjalanan sepuluh tahun, tetapi Kaori masih ingat betul bagaimana nama itu ketika dipanggil oleh kakak-kakaknya. Suara-suara itu selalu mengiang ketika Kaori sedang dalam bahaya. 

“Tapi …, bukankah namamu itu Kaori? Jangan bilang, kau mempunyai saudara kembar?!” Romani beringsut mundur, tak percaya suadara kembar yang bisa sebegitu mirip hingga memiliki kepribadian yang serupa.

“Tidak, bukan begitu. Nama yang kau kenal juga namaku. Nama tadi semacam … nama lain. Tapi, aku lebih menyukai nama Kaori, karena itu bagian diriku yang kau kenali dan nama yang kau panggil. Nama itu tidak memiliki arti ataupun keindahan. Aku sendiri tidak begitu menyukainya. ” Kaori menyunggingkan senyum manis.

“Begitu, ya. Jadi, kau menunjukkan padaku bagian dirimu yang lain. Jika aku memanggilmu dengan nama itu, apa kau akan menyukainya?”

“EH?” Kaori terkejut. “Aku belum memikirkan itu. Aku hanya …”Ia menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah karena malu. “Hanya ingin kamu mengetahui … nama yang sudah hampir terlupakan, tetapi masih berharga. Bukannya aku tak suka kau memanggilku dengan itu,” Kaori mengangkat wajah, mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di udara. “tapi …, aku tak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya … kecuali Romani.” 

Dokter Roman menyunggingkan senyum manis. Ia menyentuh dagu gadis polosnya agar tatapan itu terpaku padanya seorang. “Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, saat hanya ada kita berdua tanpa distraksi apa pun, aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama itu. Bagaimana?”

Hal yang tidak disadari banyak orang adalah fakta bahwa Romani berbahaya. Tatapan yang menyejukkan itu punya kecenderungan untuk membius seseorang. Seperti saat ini. Kaori terpaku, tidak sadar jika wajahnya kembali memerah. 

“Pipimu memerah,” bisik Romani. 

Kaori sedikit membelalakan mata, buru-buru menyingkirkan tangan yang tak kalah berbahaya itu dari wajahnya. “Ini karena matahari!"

Romani tergelak, membuat gadis itu semakin jengkel.  
“Romaniiiii …,” omel Kaori dengan tingkah menggemaskan.

“Baiklah, baiklah.” Ia mengusap air yang terkumpul di pelupuk mata. “Iya, semua ini karena matahari.” Terlambat. Kaori kepalang menutup pintu dengan jengkel. 

Gadis berhidung mancung itu mematung di depan pintu ruangan yang memisahkannya dengan Romani. Ia benci, amat benci Romani yang sekarang lihai membalikkan keadaan. Setahun pertama mereka menjalani hubungan, selalu ia yang menggoda Romani dan membuat pria itu blushing. 

Kaori meletakkan tangan di atas dada, merasakan jantung yang berdegup kencang, lalu tersenyum manis. Tentu saja, ia harus menundukkan kemenangan hingga telak.

“Dokter Roman ….” Pintu kembali terbuka, diiringi sapaan riang dari gadis yang siap mengejar ketertinggalan. 

Terdengar suara ribut-ribut di balik pintu abu-abu yang tertutup. “Baiklah, baiklah. Aku menyerah. Hei, Kaori, hentikan!”


End file.
